


DP Fanart

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Other, antics ahoy, downfall parodies, expect some krebsdorf here and there, the tukhachevksy parody fanart is referred in chapter 69, why was i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The fanart here was based off the "downfall parodies" from good ol' youtube. It was from a late 2000s fad.
Relationships: Albert Speer & Hermann Fegelein & Himmler (Downfall), Eva Braun & Adolf Hitler (Downfall), Eva Braun/Magda Goebbels (Downfall), Gerda Christian & Traudl Junge (Downfall), Gerda Christian/Traudl Junge (Downfall), Hans Krebs/Wilhelm Burgdorf (Downfall), Hermann Fegelein & Adolf Hitler (Downfall), Hermann Fegelein & Himmler (Downfall), Hermann Fegelein & Traudl Junge (Downfall), Hermann Fegelein/Adolf Hitler (Downfall), Hermann Fegelein/Otto Günsche (Downfall), Hermann Fegelein/Traudl Junge (Downfall), Otto Günsche & Adolf Hitler (Downfall), Otto Günsche/Adolf Hitler (Downfall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. [HF+AH+OG] Top three favorite characters in the parodies

**Author's Note:**

> I was really into the parodies in junior high and it became my hyperflixation in my teens and this is not political in the slightest. Just generic fanart of the parodies on the spot. 
> 
> These are posted here for archival purposes only and do not repost anywhere.
> 
> Comments are moderated to prevent spammers and unfunny role players infesting the comment section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 7, 2017 on dA


	2. [HK/WB] fanart from twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gift for reading Cyankitten1's krebsdorf fanfic.
> 
> I had a few versions of this but decided to post both trad and digital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 2, 2017 on dA/twitter


	3. [HK/WB] fanart from twitter (Digital ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colored ver.


	4. [WB+HK+OG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted on April 12, 2017 on dA


	5. [HF+AH] Vs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on May 7, 2017 on dA


	6. [HK+WB] hug from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted on May 10, 2017 on dA


	7. [HF+HH] screencap redraw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on May 13, 2017 on dA


	8. [HF+AH] Frozen parody fanart...why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Based on HRP4Life 's downfall parody "Hitler vs Fegelein (Frozen Snowfall Fight Parody)" on yt  
> original video  
> youtu.be/6qq4MYzI1cU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted May 18, 2017 on dA


	9. [HK+WB] screencap redraw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> * very outdated *
> 
> Burgdorf and Krebs from the ww2 movie, Der Untergang which is about Hitler's last days in the Führerbunker, and is portrayed as a meme as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted May 21, 2017 on dA


	10. [TJ+HF] Traudlein...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> After watching Mathilde's Parodies, Fegelein's Apprentice I got inspired to draw fanart of them together. They seem like good duo pulling antics together.
> 
> They make a good couple as well tbh
> 
> Anyone else see their ship name as Traudlein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted June 22, 2017 on dA


	11. [HF+AH] Lazytown atrocities..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good god why did I draw this...
> 
> Original description:
> 
> lazy town has been on my mind lately
> 
> based from this video  
> https://youtu.be/yQ5vTN1WVys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 1, 2017 on dA


	12. [HF/AH] FegelFuhrer....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Not based on irl hitler nor fegelein, just the downfall parodies
> 
> I crave for quality fanfics of them together 
> 
> Fun fact this was supposed to be fishboyxburgy but my lack of fegelxdolfy stopped that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 2, 2017 on dA


	13. [HK/WB] drunken buffoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Wilhelm/Hans
> 
> Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 4, 2017


	14. [AS+HF+HH] antic swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies, not irl
> 
> based on a trio reference by Kibbitzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 5, 2017 on dA


	15. [HF+AH] Fegelbear fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> not based on irl hitler nor fegelein, just the downfall parodies
> 
> Original video: Fegelbear youtu.be/26M0ff9LH2U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 6, 2017 on dA


	16. [FH/AH] fanfic comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> not based on irl, just the downfall parodies
> 
> First time doing comic alignment and its pretty decent
> 
> Based on :iconkrebsylovesfish: ‘s krebsdorf fic
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/The-one-with-the-Gossip-Krebsdorf-part-5-690648668

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 12, 2017 on dA


	17. [HK/WB] If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Burgdorf/Krebs
> 
> Based on the bts from downfall, if only I knew what they were saying
> 
> *translation thanks to CyanKitten
> 
> Burgdorf: "It's all right, someone has to say it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 18, 2017 on dA


	18. [HF/AH] Keep your enemies closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Based on this parody :') youtu.be/lsbNkBs3xPw  
> @BaguetteLady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 20, 2017 on dA


	19. [HF/AH] Keep your enemies closer 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> This got dark fast considering it was just a mere antic on the objecter
> 
> I intended on a more casaul background but it backfired oops
> 
> Based on Mathilde's Parodies downfall parody Keep your enemies closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 23, 2017 on dA


	20. [HF/AH] Keep your enemies closer 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description: 
> 
> This was better than i expected 
> 
> can't believe i misspelled carmel as camel gdi
> 
> Based on Mathilde's Parodies downfall parody "Keep your enemies closer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 24, 2017 on dA


	21. [HF/AH] Keep your enemies closer 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> the filter made fegelein ginger 
> 
> Based on Mathilde's Parodies "Keep your enemies closer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 25, 2017 on dA


	22. [HF+AH] request for ivankaracheev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Based on:iconwonkytonkbotty:‘s downfall parody, Hitler gets wasted on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 23, 2017 on dA


	23. [HK/WB] RomAntic fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> did they knownly volunteer to be a part of the antic or did fegelein blackmail them to do it who knows
> 
> Based on PunchOfJustice's downfall parody, Führerdance youtu.be/5Yjd-naUIcM
> 
> his hands are a mess i know that now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 26, 2017 on dA


	24. [HK/WB] RomAntic extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> i know i posted one of these a while back but the original is way better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted November 19, 2017 on dA


	25. [HF+AH] Fegelselfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> “Smile, It’ll last longer.”
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> please reframe from roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 13, 2017 on dA


	26. [HF+HH] Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> listened to youtu.be/1JuU1YhgxRI while doing this oops  
> -  
> \- based on the downfall parodies not irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 14, 2017 on dA


	27. [HK/WB] oopsie daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> This was a perfect reference from :iconkrebsylovesfish:'s edit so i had to draw the ''cute smol bean'' and the ''sassy lil shit''
> 
> Reference here  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krebsylovesfish/journal/i-got-distracted-698365119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 15, 2017 on dA


	28. [HK/WB] everytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> “I need you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 16, 2017 on dA


	29. [HK/WB] neon highlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Wanted to try something new with a color pallete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 17,2017 on dA


	30. [HF/AH] reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> fegeleins foot is partly cropped off and it bothers me on so many levels 
> 
> fegelxdolfyoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 18, 2017 on dA


	31. [HK/WB] sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> this is by far my favorite completed krebsdorf art :' )))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 19, 2017 on dA


	32. [HF+TJ] Fegelein’s Apprentice fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Bassed on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> decided to redraw :iconbaguettelady: epic thumbnail, Fegelein' Apprentice in which involved Traudl pulling an antic on shitlr.
> 
> I love how I made Fegelein smug expression the best tbh :p
> 
> **edited 10/26/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 20, 2017 on dA


	33. [FH/AH] shot through the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> please reframe from roleplaying
> 
> originally from a draw your otp meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 24, 2017 on dA


	34. [OG/AH] Hitler+Günsche=❤️ fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> finally did it 
> 
> downfall parody counterparts not irl
> 
> based on SilverUniverse's downfall parody youtu.be/r3Q4eYUmETo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 25, 2017 on dA


	35. [HK/WB] kxb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> I was going to do a background in a meadow with daisies but
> 
> It was the last day of summer break today so of course i decided to upload this late at night.
> 
> I have so much more but haven't gotten to it yet. Either I have lack of motivation or just lazy. 
> 
> in the mean time rip intoxication fic 2017-2017 your smutty ass will be missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 4, 2017 on dA


	36. [HF/AH] bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 8, 2017 on dA


	37. [AS+HF+HH] trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> Decided on a different approach in editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 10, 2017 on dA


	38. [HF/AH] Death of a Fegelein fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> I was going for a traditional style but it got out of hand 
> 
> Based on bewegungsunfish 's downfall parody "Death of a Fegelein" 
> 
> (dead link)  
> youtu.be/81TuOs4Fuu8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 11, 2017 on dA


	39. [OG+AH] Secret Hobby fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> You will never be forgotten PunchOfJustice
> 
> Original video  
> youtu.be/gD79GD11z2o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 17, 2017 on dA


	40. [HF+AH] eat lead fool fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Based on the downfall parody "Hitler kills Hitler" by hrp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 19, 2017 on dA


	41. [OG] 9/24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> downfall gunsche not irl
> 
> His 100th birthday today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 24, 2017 on dA


	42. [HF+AH] BuF genderblend fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> I loved bewegungsunfish's genderblend design of them together so this was the result two months ago now digitally. 
> 
> In other news I found out today that a certain kxb parody was privated :| akahitlermarrieskrebsandburgdorf
> 
> *12-2-17 discovered a re-upload www.dailymotion.com/video/x2p9…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted September 30, 2017 on dA


	43. [FH+AH] Halloween in the Bunker fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> of course now as i submit this realize Fegelein originally says "it's me gramps!" 
> 
> just a quick low quality edited sketch for the 31st but not the last
> 
> original video by vzorkic  
> youtu.be/zc9e-wXA37w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted October 9, 2017 on dA


	44. [OG+AH] Cooking with the Fuhrer Fail fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> “Get out!"
> 
> "And take this ketchup packet with you!"
> 
> im just posting all my art from august nothing to see here 
> 
> pls no roleplay here 
> 
> original yt video by FTLT  
> youtu.be/pRf_qUT_8cA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted October 15, 2017 on dA


	45. [OG] Günsche’s Halloween costume fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> i rushed too much on this one  
> *edit its back and it's a crop up
> 
> original video by SilverUniverse  
> youtu.be/UVJFQ6j7IMc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted October 15, 2017 on dA


	46. [HK/WB] for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> i dont have the modivation to complete it on digital so if any krebsdorf shippers want to finish it, its all up for grabs (pls let me know bc I wanna see it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted October 21, 2017 on dA


	47. [AH] cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on that one scene in der untergang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted October 22, 2017 on dA


	48. [OG+AH] Adjusted For The Glorious Motherland Of Russia fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies on yt
> 
> yet another sketch from august that i finished 
> 
> annd i love it 
> 
> original yt video by vzorkic  
> youtu.be/sV9CQ9sWvks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted October 23, 2017 on dA


	49. [OG+AH] how Günsche became his informer fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> pls no roleplay here
> 
> hitler questions why he hired that stupid giant
> 
> at first i discountiued this but got bored 
> 
> pizza delivery boy gunsche is best boy 
> 
> original video by Echoes1224’s "Hitler is trapped on a roller coaster"
> 
> youtu.be/fDhsFnmMsio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted November 12, 2017 on dA


	50. [HF/AH] Not Jealous fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parody counterparts not irl
> 
> ...Fegelein snickered, hiding the vague flicker of disappointment inside him as he turned to leave...
> 
> “You really are an oblivious old man, aren’t you?” he laughed, opening the steel door, “Oh well.”
> 
> What the fuck is he playing at?!?!?
> 
> the fic by krebsylovesfish
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/krebsylovesfish/art/Not-Jealous-Fegeler-part-1-690849702
> 
> I wanted to do something for RBC56's DP on this holiday but this came up unexpected yesterday oops. I've also been practicing on a tablet recently and been messing with the textures, which would also explain the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted November 23, 2017 on dA


	51. [HF+AH] Typical snow day at the bunker...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> not sure if in your region its uploaded on your birthday, BaguetteLady
> 
> reference from a draw your otp meme, not sure whom :/
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> background from TheSilverUniverse's greenscreen drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted November 26, 2017 on dA


	52. [FH+HH] the antics dealer and the menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parodies not irl
> 
> perspective is off but eh 
> 
> unpopular opinion liking the dp does not automatically make me a 'reichblr' or whatever tumblr like to call their TR fandom. so please dont assume my fanart is based on that. if its for the history im fine with it but then again thats what they all say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted November 28, 2017 on dA


	53. [HF/TJ] smug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> discontinued but still a gem
> 
> based on the downfall parody counterparts not irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted November 29, 2017 on dA


	54. [OG+AH] Thanksgiving in Nazi Germany fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> link to parody  
> https://youtu.be/9Zx9IMXbOOA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted November 23, 2017 on dA


	55. [HK+WB] IRL Hans Krebs and Wilhelm Burgdorf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> a while back Cyankitten noted me about the history of Krebs and Burgdorf a while back and got inspired to draw them after a certain tumblr post that stated that Krebs actually called Burgdorf 'Burgy' 
> 
> “....Anyways, also something interesting is that Krebs and Burgdorf were both on Du terms (in German, there are two variants of 'you', one is someone you are close to / the other is a coworker or someone formal, and "du" is the former." So the two were very close friends and before they shot themselves, they went to get drunk one last time together. Anyways, on Burgdorf's recommendation, Krebs also received the Oak Leaves to the Knight’s Cross. It was the highest military award. Burgdorf was also very heavy drinking irl, which is mainly portrayed in Downfall.”
> 
> “...and he was bald (Krebs), surprise. What's neat about him is that he was an open minded guy, very enthusiastic, always smiling, enjoying life. As the war drew to an end, he slowly showed that he was ready to end his life.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 3, 2017 on dA


	56. [HK] happy krebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> forgot to post oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 3, 2017 on dA


	57. [HF+AH] incorrect der untergang fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parody counterparts not irl
> 
> some dumb doodle that i did that happened to fit perfectly for this quote 
> 
> this was based off of incorrect-deruntergang tumblr, not if i can find the original due to many posts that have been posted but its a perfect blog for reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 17, 2017 on dA


	58. [HK/WB] krebsxburgdorf-fc avatar w/ background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> it took a long ass time to upload and im tired from resizing the group icon 
> 
> reference from this 
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/aD7bShG4Gpw/hqdefault.jpg?sqp=-oaymwEXCNACELwBSFryq4qpAwkIARUAAIhCGAE=&rs=AOn4CLDIav82S2gcV3gof1ClBhnsCZn0ww
> 
> and it wouldn't leave so have this 
> 
> downfall parody thumbnail from 3 Hitlers on Wheel of Fortune from yt
> 
> donotuseplz w/out my permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 19, 2017 on dA


	59. [FH+HH] red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parody counterparts not irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 10, 2017 on dA


	60. [HK/WB] IRL Krebsdorf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> fanart based on fanart what have i become 
> 
> link here  
> https://kawaiiproject.tumblr.com/post/31209436002/anonymous-asked-kawaiiproject-2012-09-08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 23, 2017 on dA


	61. [HF+AH] merry late christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> I spent an all nighter on this 
> 
> downfall parody counterparts not irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 26, 2017 on dA


	62. [OG] happy günsche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> did i forget to mention hes my absolute fav 
> 
> btw merry late christmas :0
> 
> hitler's best christmas and how the fuhrer stole christmas are the parodies that they are based from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 26, 2017 on dA


	63. [HF+AH] some brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> is a pleasure for all 
> 
> downfall parody counterparts not irl x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 27, 2017 on dA


	64. [HF+AH] POJ and Staedty86 fanart scraps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 29, 2017 on dA


	65. [OG+AH] incorrect der untergang part 2 fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parody counterparts not irl
> 
> this time with smoother, cleaner, line art 
> 
> op by incorrect-deruntergang via tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 30, 2017 on dA


	66. [HK/WB] permanent wip - late afternoon nor early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> do not repost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 6, 2017 on dA


	67. [HK/WB] dp121510

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> downfall parody counterparts not irl
> 
> one month late lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 15, 2018 on dA


	68. [OG] comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Irl vs Downfall ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 12, 2018 on dA


	69. Tukhachevsky Conspiracy Marshal fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Yezhov, Stalin, and Tukhachevsky
> 
> I'll probably put this in my outdated folder later on since it was rushed and bleh
> 
> (I'll get better at new faces I swear. Also I'm pretty sure Tukhachevsky didn't smile alot and was the serious type of person so yeah ignore that as well, considering that I ref'd them from the hitlerparodywiki )
> 
> Not the best but it was about time fanart for the Tukhachevsky Conspiracy Marshal (the movie that created the stalin parodies) will eventually surface from me lol. 
> 
> Although I haven't seen it personally due to it not translated in English, it seems like a very interesting movie I'd love to see before I kick the bucket. :)
> 
> and that most of the parodies are deleted to do fanart of....but I will hopefully more of these, eventually. 
> 
> I also found out on the parody wiki that Tukhachevsky and Fegelien were enemies so keep an eye out for that as well, or not depending on if my art block reframes me to do so. 
> 
> as stated with my downfall fanart, based on the parody counterparts not irl...seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 17, 2018 on dA


	70. [OG+JG+HF] Fegelein vs. The Space-Time Continuum fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> read from right to left
> 
> fanart of bewegungsunfish’s downfall parody
> 
> Fegelein vs. The Space-Time Continuum  
> (now deleted)
> 
> p2 to be exact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 17, 2018 on dA


	71. [OG+AH] Hitler’s Secret Hobby fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this video 
> 
> https://youtu.be/gD79GD11z2o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 20 2018, on dA


	72. [HF/AH] Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> downfall parody counterparts not irl
> 
> so today was national hug day in the states and attempted to do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 21, 2018 on dA


	73. [GC/TJ] Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> these are the fictional parody counterparts of Traudl and Gerda not irl 
> 
> texture thumbnail (dead link)
> 
> :thumb50292731:
> 
> based off near the end of the movie when they went their separate ways after they left the bunker. 
> 
> trauda, traudla, or gerdl....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 22, 2018 on dA


	74. Der Untergang but its actually the baddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> At last I finally did it, drawing the downfall parody counterparts but them looking like the actual historical counterparts. 
> 
> At first I wanted to only draw Hans Krebs due to the fact that I found the most amusing from him was that he wore a monocle (and being bald) and it wasn't in the movie..which was very interesting. Then Wilhelm Burgdorf came beside him, then Hitler,(the uniform reference that i used was from this) and decided why not and drew this and this was the result. I know I missed a whole bunch more believe me, but they wouldn't fit on here :(
> 
> Left  
> Himmler, Speer, Fegelein, Jodl, Burgdorf, and Krebs
> 
> Right  
> Günsche, Goebbels, Hitler, and Göring
> 
> texture 
> 
> Texture 130 by deadcalm-stock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted January 31, 2018 on dA


	75. [GC+TJ] light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> these are the fictional downfall parody counterparts of Gerda and Traudl not irl.
> 
> I looked into the femslash february of this year and it said that on the fourth to do a light theme....Which I found out that this fits perfectly for it.
> 
> Btw i totally agree with you, :iconbaguettelady: gerdl is a good ship name for these two. 
> 
> and I'm pretty hyped for that v-day special as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted February 4, 2017 on dA


	76. [EB/MG] Bunker Liebe fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> These are the fictional parody counterparts of Eva and Magda not irl
> 
> why must I be invested in odd pairings these days you'd ask..... idk tbh it just clicked and I wanted to draw women.
> 
> Based from the downfall parody of the series of Bunker Liebe by notoriousrob01 from yt. 
> 
> Bunker Liebe: Eva and Magda's Stories: (if your interested)
> 
> www.youtube.com/playlist?list=…
> 
> hmmm wonder whats this ship going to be called? evagda perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted February 5, 2018


	77. [GC/TJ] soft glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> sorry if i keep constantly changing my watermarks... idk which one to chose from 
> 
> from Der Untergang....specifically from the downfall parodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted February 19, 2018 on dA


	78. [GC/TJ] soft glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> sorry if i keep constantly changing my watermarks... idk which one to chose from 
> 
> from Der Untergang....specifically from the downfall parodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted February 19, 2018 on dA


	79. [HK/WB] kiss me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description: 
> 
> redo from april '17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted February 19, 2018 on dA


	80. [HF+WB] Hitler is trapped in an elevator fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> “Luckily I brought my Fegelvuzela!”
> 
> ”Not that annoying thing again!"
> 
> done with ADSB on my phone
> 
> and yes those are the lyrics of never gonna give you up sue me
> 
> :iconshooter2170: finally got to your suggestion
> 
> Parody by Echoes1224  
> https://youtu.be/fEaW42iUOjo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted February 20, 2018 on dA


	81. [HF+AH] BuF fem p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> decided to redo em' since I improved a bit the last time I drew them
> 
> genderblend parody counterpart designs by Bewegungsunfish
> 
> Done with ADSB on my phone
> 
> pls no roleplaying here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 8, 2018 on dA


	82. [EB+AH] Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Fanart from the movie Der Undergang, the aftermath of the scene when Hitler is told Steiner didn't go on the final attack.
> 
> if you avoid looking at her hands it turned out pretty good...
> 
> Done w/ ADSB on my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 11, 2018 on dA


	83. Viva La Fegel fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> "He's Hermann Fegelein! He loves to commit antics! He also likes to shake things up a bit! Gonna mess with his colleague, Adolf Hitler until he loses his mind!"
> 
> Ahh FegeleintheLostTapes.....never change.
> 
> Done w/ ADSB on my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 13, 2018 on dA


	84. [HF+AH] ....is my friend fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> fanart from hrp4life and Venkyra21's dpmv
> 
> basically they get high and do odd shenanigans together LOL 
> 
> done w/ adsb on my phone
> 
> I love how fegelbear came out the best :o (Eek) speaking of which I should really redraw it from my previous one tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 17, 2018 on dA


	85. [HF+AH] incorrect deruntergang part 3 fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parody counterparts not irl, a tumblr post by incorrect-deruntergang to be exact that I cannot find the original link at the moment (dead link)
> 
> Done w/ adsb on my phone
> 
> his hands were supposed to being fingerbanging but it came out not as expecting so here's a substitute of something completely random at the last minute as i upload this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 25, 2018 on dA


	86. [HK] IRL Hans Krebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> krebs with a monocle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 26, 2018 on dA


	87. [FH+AH] he slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> based on the downfall parody counterparts not irl 
> 
> pls no roleplay here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 7, 2018 on dA


	88. [HF+TJ] hands are clearly out of the question in this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> traudl and fegelein | downfall parody
> 
> pls no roleplay here
> 
> *edited 4/21/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 11, 2018 on dA


	89. [HF+AH+AJ] but mein failure violence is not the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> downfall + various overused memes = perfection 
> 
> originally from a draw the squad/otp meme
> 
> please no roleplay here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 25, 2018 on dA


	90. [HK/WB] Genderblend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> designs by Bewegungsunfish
> 
> also happy birthday as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 27, 2018 on dA


	91. [GC/TJ] gfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> wanna post it on tumblr but there are a dozen mistakes that I can point out and change the main file.
> 
> anyway i love them and wish there were more fics of them
> 
> downfall parody counterparts @untergangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted April 29, 2018 on dA


	92. [GC/TJ] gt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> From Downfall......no not based on historical figures just the parody counterparts
> 
> ty baguettelady i really do appreciate it what you said months prior ily apologies if I didn't respond back....it motivated me to finish this 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 6, 2018 on dA


	93. [HF+AH] fh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> just a redraw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 8, 2018 on dA


	94. [HK/WB] rip art block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> my art trade with the lovely meskiukas12 who requested krebsdorf, with some edited touches,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted February 9, 2019 on dA


	95. [HF+AH] ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> Der Untergang/parodies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 9, 2019 on dA


	96. [AS+HF+HH] insta upload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> the gang's all here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted December 26, 2018 on Instagram


	97. [OG+AH] on hiatus wip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> der untergang/downfall parodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted March 19, 2019 on dA


	98. [HK/WB] the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted June 12, 2019 on dA


	99. [HK/WB] krebsdorf scanfrom2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> from my unused laptop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 19, 2019 on dA


	100. [OG+AH] 2017 abandoned animation downfall parody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description: 
> 
> cleaning out my laptop and i found this dead meme rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 19, 2019 on dA


	101. [HF+AH] insta upload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> wip from who knows when

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted July 22, 2019 on Instagram


	102. [HF+AH] zzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> (der untergang/downfall parody fanart)
> 
> Well this was originally an unfinished drawing from my planner that I managed to recolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 11, 2019 on dA


	103. [HK/WB] fuckyeahkrebsdorf wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> repost from dumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted August 12, 2019 on dA


	104. [GC/TJ] gerdl1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original description:
> 
> not gonna complete the full inktober scenario but heres a wip thats suitable to post now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted October 6, 2019 on dA


	105. [HK/WB+HW] old wedding parody fanart 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgdorf's and Krebs' wedding by Superdumpfback
> 
> https://youtu.be/zjQFOm0shrE
> 
> Original description:  
> n/a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted n/a


	106. [HF/OG]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drawn pre 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, these are posted here for archival purposes only and do not repost anywhere!


End file.
